Wish Fulfilled: Part two-Maleficent strikes
by Albedo66
Summary: The Magic Lamp has prospered. However this doesn't sit well with Maleficent. So in her bag of tricks she is about to unleash a plan to finally rid Jasmine of her beloved club once and for all. Part Two of Three in the Trilogy. Evil has its turn, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Fall of a hero

Wish Fulfilled

Part two-Maleficent strikes

**Authors note: **Part one was just the beginning in this prequel. Disney Into Dark was meant to fill in some stories that had much more to them, but, had little to do with coming parts in the trilogy. Maleficent is vile, cruel, mistress to evil and above all else...willing to deceive in order to get what she wants. The Good guys came out on top in Part One and the Magic Lamp survived the night. Things are about to take a turn for the worse for Jasmine and Co in Part Two and I advise you read Part One before reading this, lest you want to be confused, it is really up to you-the reader. Disney Into Dark is purely optional. The warnings are the same and I think that is all on my end.

CH.1: Fall of a Hero

Maleficent fumed at hearing that the Magic Lamp had prospered after her well thought out plan. The Princess was so smug having won the night. It was a few weeks after the loss and she was already working on a come back that would take everything from the beloved Princess. Having left the establishment, and some good thought over her next actions, she contacted Pete and had her meet her in the streets. Pete followed behind her unsure how to talk to her, and he had every right to be stupefied. Talking to her now was a fool's demise and he was already too much of a fool to die. "There is always a way to win Pete," she said as they walked through the streets.

"Uh sure there is Maleficent," Pete nodded his head, unsure what it really meant. He had joined forces with her after the House of Mouse had closed and together they joined forces with other evil villains left nursing their wounds.

"The girl is so focused on her club she has yet to grasp that danger is always afoot outside the secure safety of her wishes. Wishes do come true…but at a price. If we can weaken Jasmine's resolve and should she abandon her club…it will be ours for the taking-."

"Just her being away isn't enough Maleficent, begging your pardon, but don't both parties who operate the club need to be gone?"

Maleficent cackled as she listened to his babble. "You simpleton, do you really think I haven't thought this through? Ursula happens to be evil, and, once your evil there is no escaping it. Both she and I happen to use magic, so, all it takes is some tapping into in order to awaken one's true potential." Maleficent sent some people scattering and smiled.

Pete hurried to catch up and noticed they were heading to a bar. "You read my mind Maleficent, a nice drink and-."

"I have an errand for you to run Pete. I will take care of this matter." Maleficent cast a cold stare upon Pete until he bended and ran off apologizing.

Heading into the bar she saw familiar villains scattered about drinking till their health deteriorated, which took quite some time apparently. No one looked up from their drink to acknowledge her presence and she ignored them all together. "Barkeep…your strongest drink."

"Right away," the man behind the counter said.

"Good to see you again Maleficent," Hades greeted, "I heard about your troubles with that Princess, tough break."

"Yes well, all things aside, I will have that club. How are matters with Hercules going?"

"Wonder boy, heh, he will be mine soon enough. True my plans didn't pan out well with Megara as an accomplice and I got knocked into my own soul pool…but…I get knocked down and always get right back up." Hades sipped his drink and noted the concentration on her face.

"That is like you Hades. If you are not busy I need to see a certain someone about a deed most nefarious. A skilled archer who is down on his lucks-."

"Whoa whoa…you mean the fox who is looking for his love but is blind in realizing she is-?" Hades saw her nodding her head and he heaved a sigh. "Look, even if I knew where he was, you do know he is still one of the good guys right?"

"You fool that is exactly why I need him for this job," Maleficent cracked a smile, her finger nails tracing the rim of her glass. "If it were Jafar, well, needless to say Ursula will sway her from going after him."

"Yeah but I highly doubt someone of his nature would associate with, um, you. Don't take this as an offense or anything, but, look at you." Hades gestured to her sunny personality and glowing looks with just a sweep of his blue hand.

"Yes…I see your point. Perhaps you would like to do it for me then? I could make it worth your while-."

"There is not enough alcohol in this bar to get me to do the wild and crazy with you Maleficent. Sure if you were younger you might sail by, but-."

"I am not interested in sex you pervert! I was going to say that I would provide you with some souls for your pool. Get me Robin Hood and have him meet me at the White Rabbit Strip Joint. Do not tell him our deal."

"You got it." Hades watched her vanish in a green blaze and downed his drink. "Bartender…another drink for the road."

* * *

When he had his fill he left the bar and found Robin Hood at the Queen of Clubs. It was a gay club that attracted the male customers. It was quite the lively joint and the regulars were anywhere from Princes to crickets. He knew for a fact that Robin Hood frequented the place since Maid Marian had disappeared on him. Getting shocked looks and groans he waved casually at them. It was only after much walking that he found Robin Hood, the red fox of Sherwood slumped over the counter of the bar.

"I'll have what he is having," Hades said. Taking a seat he heard conversation start up again and the flow of the place kicked it up a notch.

"Marian…where are you?" Robin mumbled on the counter. His green hat was tilted downwards and his eyes were staring into the half filled cup he had taken to a half hour ago. He had wed her and thought they would live happily ever after.

"I couldn't quite hear you pal, did you say Marian?" Hades accepted his glass and inspected the green liquor inside.

"Yes…do you know where she is?" Robin sat up and he forgot about his drunken misery.

"Well, I know of someone who might. Listen can you still shoot a straight and true arrow into a bullesye?" Hades inquired. Taking a sip he found the drink mildly apple like in flavor, but, not too bad actually.

"Is there evil afoot? Perhaps a rich villain who plunders from the poor and uses it to finance some nefarious side project of his?" Robin formulated a strategy already, his mind at work.

"Focus Robin, we are talking about Marian here. I hear you two got hitched, must've been quite the honeymoon huh?" Hades saw the bartender checking him out and he cast him a glare so icy he immediately went to serve someone else.

"Oh, yeah, we were both excited to get things underway. Of course a friend of mine came along and sort of ruined things. After that any undercover action was usually put aside. It isn't like I didn't try, but, she always found a reason to put it off till the next day."

Poor fool, he thought, he had no idea he was being put on ice because of her situation. Hades knew something of the matter, but, Marian's whereabouts were as blind to him as he was sure of the case being true for Maleficent. "I have a friend of mine who is at the white rabbit strip joint. She might know where your Maid Marian is." A lie, but, a rather convincing one to a guy with nothing to lose.

"A strip joint huh? Well I suppose it won't hurt to check this friend of yours out. Thanks for the help, er, I'm sorry I never caught your name-."

"Hades, lord of the underworld. You won't be seeing me for some time, but, our paths may cross again. It is our deeds in life that connects us. So what you do in any given situation ascends your soul up to the clouds above…or to the stones below."

"I am not evil Hades! All my deeds in life have been good. I have never taken an innocent life and my actions to take from the rich and give to the poor has raised hope in these troubling times. Thanks for the tip but if we meet again it will be too soon."

Hades watched him storm off and chuckled under his breath. "We shall see fox…we shall see." Hades downed his drink and ordered another one. Being lord of the underworld made him strong against drunkenness. Life was sweet.

* * *

Robin left the bar feeling reinvigorated in finding his love Marian. Of course it meant visiting a strip joint and seeing breasts that weren't Marians, though, it wasn't like his looking would damage their marriage. Stepping inside he saw a white rabbit with a gold clock hanging around his neck and either side of him were blondes with huge breasts. "Uh excuse me…I think I am supposed to see someone inside."

The White Rabbit lowered his shades and gave the red fox a once over. "If there is someone you are definitely late. The charge is $20 for a one night stay, it doubles for further stay. Surely a fox like you must make lots of dough yo?"

Robin forked over the money easily and the rabbit counted it meticulously. Once he was satisfied the rabbit then stepped aside with his gals. Thanks…I won't be long-."

"I highly doubt that, but please enjoy yourself, time is no limit here." He groped the girl's ass and winked at him.

Robin noticed the girls were on their knees and didn't seem to mind the inapproriate touches. Heading inside he saw neon lights flooding the stage and a girl was swinging on the pole by her legs. She had long brunette hair that flowed about her and her breasts were quite perky as they bounced. Taking a seat near the front he watched her land in a crouch and as her hair flew back her face was mesmerizing. Her smile was magnetic and lining her thong were dollar bills ranging from fives to hundreds.

"I could get you a private lap dance if you want," Maleficent said from her seat. She saw the shocked look on his face and shrugged. "Do not look a gift horse in the mouth Robin, chances are it won't show again."

"Are you the friend of Hades I was to meet?" Robin forgot the dancer and sat at an angle to see this person more. She was old and her eyes held a green life to them that wasn't…good.

"How else would I know your name? By the way her name is Esmeralda; she is here Tuesdays and Thursdays." Maleficent watched her shake her ass about the stage and cared little for the gypsy. Frollo apparently was here on Tuesdays, or, used to. Some mishap happened to him and he was no longer among the living. Hades said he had nothing to do with it, but, she figured like wise. Your sins Frollo drove you to your grave, she thought.

"You know where Marian is…tell me." Robin slammed his fist on the table and drew a few curious eyes.

"Cool your jets fox and we will get down to business. First off I want to know, what you would do to get Marian back?" Maleficent watched Esmeralda crawl on the stage near her and licked her lips deviously.

"I would kill to get her back," Robin said, his eyes burning with his intent. "There would be no dungeon I couldn't sneak into or any price I couldn't pay to win her back. Tell me what I need to do and I will do it."

Maleficent slid a dollar into Esmeralda's thong near the crotch and watched her stand up. "An associate of mine will take you there tomorrow. Be up early and make sure your quiver is stocked."

The next female out was a girl named Megara. She was greeted by many hoots though they all feel silent after seeing Hercules flex his muscles. She was quite the sultry act with hips that would not stop shaking and her smile made grown men melt. She wore a night blue bra over matching panties and each step awoke an erection from unsuspecting first timers. Maleficent watched Robin and noticed how he hardly paid her heed. Wearing a smile she watched the girl Hades talk about undo the clasp of her bra and before the eyes of the audience threw it off revealing her medium sized breasts. They weren't as great as Esmeralda, but, they definitely worked the crowd.

Robin was lost in thoughts and any guy in his position would probably be as well. Tomorrow he would do something that would shake his world, but, if it were to get Marian back in his world he wouldn't give it a second thought come show time. When the strip ended he found himself alone in the street and scared.

* * *

Robin had practiced most of the night, his targets were mostly pictures and paintings he found he could do without. For the most part his ace like marksmanship was unequaled and it was only when he thought of Marian that he often faltered. Hearing a whistle he slid the arrows into his quiver and poked his head out the door. He saw a very huge creature of some sort filling up most of the threshold. He was covered in black fur and his face seemed quite tough. "You ready yet red?"

"Actually its Robin Hood…and yes I am." Robin followed the tall thing along; name still not known, and found conversation was mostly on his end. "So…you work for Maleficent huh?"

Pete grunted once and continued on his way. He was still sore over not getting a drink that night and now he had to lead this fox to the Sultan's house. I told her Jasmine doesn't frequent visits there as much, but no, I get no respect.

"Can you tell me anything about the person or persons who have Marian?" Robin only had a quiver of eight and once out he would be stuck to close combat. He had only been asked to bring his quiver so on his person was just a short sword.

Pete shrugged and kept it at that. If he knew he was going to kill the Sultan of Agrabah and over an empty house at that, he would be pissed. They were walking along through a short cut Maleficent instructed he take and he was growing mighty unnerved by this guy. If he should catch on to something wrong, he figured, then I will be toast in seconds. I heard how fast he can draw an arrow and if this wasn't my only means of income…I wouldn't even be here.

"How evil is this person? Did they ask for a ransom or anything?" If it was money he had plenty of it and if it were something else…he could probably work out some deal.

"Will you quit your yammerin'? What if we were supposed to be stealthy and all that, what then? The best thing you can do is keep your mouth shut until we get there." Pete towered over the fox and made sure this was all crystal clear.

"Sure got it, you won't hear another peep from me." Robin zipped his mouth. As they continued on he noticed they weren't in the Eastern part of toon town anymore…but the western part. A lot of rich houses were located here; many princesses, and royal figures lived in snug life style, just a temptation to loot one of them and give to the poor rode his brain crazy.

"No time for detours you conniving fox. So much as a move from ya and I will report this to Maleficent and then she will alert the person of your coming."

"No don't do that…I promise I will keep straight and true on the path set out for me." Robin swore. This satisfied the brute for he resumed his march and Robin followed silently. When they arrived he was indicated to get to higher ground. "Why can't I go inside?"

Good question, Pete thought, better come up with something smart. "Uh, well you see, it isn't wise to go in arrows blazing and alertin' the bad guy of your presence. Yeah, you see, a shot from the distance tests your skills and makes it so I can get in and save your Marian."

"Ok, good enough for me." Robin climbed up and found a perch for which he could unloosen an arrow from his quiver. Across from him he saw a small balcony and he readied an arrow on his bow.

"Maleficent he is in position," Pete spoke into a device clipped on his collar. "When the deed is done what do you want me to do?"

"I will take care of that. You make sure he carries out the act or don't even bother showing your face before me again. " Maleficent spoke with such dominance it shook Pete to his core.

"Alrighty, will do." Pete shut off the device and hid behind a bush. Up above he saw the Sultan making himself present to all eyes witnessing this. He was quite glum and in his hand was a picture of Jasmine.

"Jasmine my dear I miss you so. Ever since you opened that club you have had no time for your dear old father. I realize what you're doing is important, but, dropping by for some tea every now and then can't hurt." He was so lonely these days. At least with Genie or Aladdin he could have conversation and pass the day with ease.

Robin braced the bow against him and stared down the arrow's width at his target. The man was small and seemed quite…sad. "I don't know if I can do this. He doesn't look like a villain-."

"Remember the deal Robin. If you don't carry out your mission…Marian might be under his thumb for years. You said you'd kill for her, well, now is your chance." Pete was sweating like crazy and the anticipation was driving him mad. If this didn't go well it would be his head for sure.

Robin heaved a sigh and pulled back on the string. Lining up the shot he fired his first arrow hoping for it to strike true. However what he saw shocked him.

The Sultan heard a loud whistle in the air and as he looked up he felt his hat taken from the top of his head in a flash. "What the fuck? Someone just shot at me…but who?"

Robin readied another arrow and knew that another shot would cost him. He took a breath and steadied his nerves as the arrow was readied. This is for you Marian, he thought. Firing the arrow he saw it sail true and clear and then…it happened.

The Sultan felt the arrow strike him in the head and he felt his body go up against the wall. He struggled to free it but he lost all feeling in his body. Everything was going numb and his body spasmed as blood trailed from his eyes and his heart went crazy. He could see his loving wife greeting him with open arms and fear drenched him in cold sweat. It was too soon to leave his daughter in this cold and unforgiving world.

Robin hastened another arrow and sent it screaming into the Sultan's chest. He was a bad guy, and this arrow meant justice had been served. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up witnessing the life drain from the guy's body. Of course as he went to jump down he heard a scream and all his muscles strained to listen to him. What was it about that scream that made him realize he had made a judgment of error?

"Robin…how could you kill such an innocent man?" Robin turned and met the eyes of his beloved. Maid Marian was located to his right and her mouth was gaping open at what she had witnessed.

"Marian…I thought you were in the house?" Robin didn't understand any of this. When he cast a look down he noticed the tall brute he had accompanied there was nowhere to be seen.

"That was the Sultan of Agrabah, the father of Princess Jasmine. I had to take some time to think things through and then this old woman sent me here and told me you would be here. Robin…you just killed a man in cold blood and whether your reasons were just or not…facts are I can't be with someone who does this."

"Wait…this old woman…did she have green eyes and dark clothing?" Robin watched her look down and knew this was so. "You were never in danger; you weren't captured…were you?"

"No Robin…goodbye." Marian left then leaving Robin tragically marred by his deeds. The bow for which he shot arrows of justice was now nothing more then a tool for evil. Tricked and deceived he slowly disappeared from the public scene.

Maleficent watched the events unfold and so was set her master plan to get rid of Jasmine once and for all. She sat in the bar with Hades and saw him drinking a green drink. "You really are addicted to that aren't you?"

"It tastes like virgins," he smiled coyly over the rim of his drink. "When will you tell the Princess her daddy was killed?"

"No need to. Since he died in the western part of town the media will have a field day. She will learn soon enough of daddy dearest passing. The great part will be when she finds out by whom." She let out a evil cackle and filled the bar with dread.


	2. Chapter 2 Ursula Fights

CH.2: Ursula Fights

**Authors note: **Maleficent has caused the might Robin Hood to fall down a road few saw coming. With a world with so few heroes left it is no wonder most are losing sight of seeing a sunny day again. Maleficent has just brought the first act down on her masterpiece, the second act is just about to begin and it will certainly crush her opponent for sure. Will this act finally get Maleficent her revenge? We shall see.

It came as a shock to the Magic Lamp employees of Jasmine's father. It seemed he was killed and by none other then skilled archer Robin Hood. Robin Hood was now wanted for his crimes and his stature as a hero seemed to fade away. Jasmine was distraught over losing her father so she gave in her notice for some time away from the club. Ursula reassured the workers that things would continue to run while Jasmine was away. That was a few days ago now. Staring at the empty place Ursula felt a heavy silence over the future of the club hanging before her.

"It is rather quiet without the Princess worrying over last night's success," she thought aloud. Belle was working at the library and Mulan was looking for a new place to live, while Tiana was opening up a restaurant. The other employees were working at their day time jobs as well.

"Hello my dear friend," Maleficent offered as greeting, her appearance causing little stir from the tentacle witch of the sea. "I do hope this is not a bad time or anything."

Ursula began to clean the glasses and hardly looked up from her work. It was not necessary to converse with such a low villain like her. She had a feeling she was behind Jasmine's father's untimely death and that she put Robin Hood at the spear's edge. She had no stirrings of acceptance for what the heroes did, but, long as they didn't interfere with her she could tolerate them. Maleficent drew nearer and she finally had to lift her head to meet the green eyes of the villain.

"Where is Jasmine? Surely the Princess would not miss out on cleaning up after such a successful night of lesbianism?" Maleficent only used sex to get what she wanted and it was not a pleasure thing for her. She fucked the youth out of the Sultan, or, rather what youth could be there. If there was a means for her motive it was power. The deed to this place for instance.

"You would know where she is you foul breathed dragon! We are supposed to mind ourselves Maleficent…not taint the image of heroes to do our dirty deeds for us. You cut into that girl badly and why…because you wanted this establishment to do with it as you please!"

"We must watch our temper Ursula," Maleficent tsked, "such a temper on one so powerful could stir up unnecessary trouble…should one choose to."

"I am not giving the Magic Lamp to you Maleficent. Jasmine will be back soon and we shall continue running this place as we see fit. These girls need a place to be themselves without being judged harshly by the world." Myself included, Ursula thought, being here allows me to be true to myself and maintain a distance from my villainess past.

"Ursula…do you remember evil and dark magic? Doesn't the sound of tortured victims screams fill your heart with longing for the old days? Just being in this part of town shows you are not yet ready to lose your dark side. We used to be best friends Ursula…remember?"

Ursula broke a glass in her hand and stared at the shards embedded in the palm of her hand. Shaking off the pain she went to put the dry glasses away. Her tentacles were busy with other jobs but she was still wary of Maleficent's presence. "Why don't you go after the Queen of Clubs?"

"What purpose would I have going after a gay club? It is not in a place of profit nor is it much for management prospective. No Ursula, it this place I wish to get. All you have to do is mix a concoction to serve to those lovely girls of yours. Once they drink it have them sign a paper saying Jasmine is incompetent to run this place and that you wish to run it yourself. Once the deed is done, well, hand over the actual deed and you get to return to your life under the sea."

Ursula glowered at the evil witch and refused to admit defeat. "You can throw all the magic at me Maleficent…I won't sign over the deed."

Maleficent shook her head and then spread out her arms as she floated back. "Very well Ursula, have it your way. If you will not see to reason…then I will simply have to fight you for the plan to go into motion."

Ursula walked herself from behind the bar and held in her hands many vials of liquids; each liquid a different color. "Maleficent you try my patience…for that have a taste of this!"

The vial left her hands and as it flew into the air it exploded sending pink gas everywhere. As the gas began to solidify it began to cling to Maleficent's skin chewing at it. Ursula had many more vials in her tentacle grasp and held a wary eye at her former friend.

"A flesh eating spell…must work wonders on dead creatures piling up on your doorstep," Maleficent noted with a smile. "Still true power comes from within…not in the usage of spells in vials." Maleficent flung off the pink spell sending it scattering in green flames. The flames ate away at it until the gas was nothing more.

Ursula was not fazed by this and readied another spell. Drinking the vial she let it swim in her body until at last it took effect. Her free tentacles began to surge electrical like currents and she shot them forth at the villain. "Time to shock you Maleficent!"

Maleficent felt her body ensnared in the sea witch's tentacles and felt the electricity course through her body. She struggled against the binding but felt the currents playing with her responses so no immediate escape was accessible. "Very clever…I see for once your spells paid off for you-."

"We have both lost our main battles in life Maleficent. You failed to keep Princess Aurora sleeping beauty and I failed in keeping Ariel's voice at bay and having the power of Triton. Still, there is some reassurance in your demise here, one less villainess to deal with!"

Maleficent cursed Ursula under her breath as she found her vision lacking. If this kept up, she thought, I will be done in for sure. Looking around the room she saw her walking stick near the table. People assumed she used it because of her age when really…it granted her power of darkness when needed. I suppose…this is one of those times. Calling the stick to her hand she held the bulb part up to the tentacle. "Ursula…do you like fried octopus?"

"What does that have to do with-?" Ursula suddenly realized her pun was not mean for amusement. She saw the electricity travel back down the length of her tentacle…right back at her! "You bitch!" Ursula screamed as she felt the volts crash into her. Electricity of any kind was her one weakness; being one of the sea, so when it struck her all the vials exploded and her body slumped forward.

Maleficent barely stood as cuts lined her body and her staff, luckily, saved her from hitting the floor. "Now…before you go unconscious on me…call up your employees." Maleficent was breathing hard as she had exerted herself then. Watching Ursula closely she called up the employees and no sooner had she hung up had they appeared in the door frame.

"We got your call Ursula…what is-?" Belle stood terrified in her spot as she saw Maleficent standing there.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tiana glared. This was the person who tried to close them down. Seeing Ursula in the state she was in she hurried over and lent a helping hand.

"You foul beast…what have you done?" Mulan brandished her blade and stood between her and Ursula. Apartment hunting was taking some time and the money she had was barely keeping her afloat. This was her main income and if Maleficent shut them down…no, she couldn't think like that.

"It was a business transaction girl…and I came out on top." Maleficent cast them a rueful glance before returning her stare to Ursula. "Draw up the papers…and any move from you and the girls get it."

"What is she talking about Ursula?" Tiana asked. Holding her up she noticed she refused to meet her eyes. Something had gone down, she figured, and I have a feeling it isn't pleasant.

"Girls…I'm sorry," Ursula wheezed, "I fought my hardest…but Maleficent was stronger. There are forms I need you to sign…saying that Jasmine is an incompetent boss…"

"Whoa hold on…if we do that then-." Mulan lowered her blade as it hit her. Her worst fear was coming true and she fought past it. "No…I won't let this happen!" Rushing at Maleficent she leaped into the air ready to come down on her.

"Imbecile…you should know better!" Maleficent swung her staff and green flames spread about her and engulfed Mulan. Her screams were music to her ears as she was flung down to the ground in a fit of flames.

"Mulan…no!" Tiana wanted to rush over but felt a tentacle hold her at bay. "Let go Ursula…she needs our help!"

"Use the blue vial Belle…it is her only chance." Ursula looked at Maleficent and saw her nod her head in agreement. Soon Belle was tending to the flames and they vanished in a flush. Of course the damage was done and Mulan had severe burns on her body. Had the flames continued their course…the damage would've been…well played Maleficent, Ursula thought with a grim stare.

"Sign the papers and no one else has to get hurt. I was going to have you under a spell placed by Ursula, but, at least you will be aware now of your doing." Maleficent knew she needed healing so the faster this was the done the faster she could get some medical attention.

Belle, Tiana, and Mulan knew they had no choice. Signing the papers was a betrayal and yet seeing Ursula in her state they knew she had fought tooth and nail for them. Each girl took their turn signing the papers and when done they stared at each other like they were losing a part of themselves. This place was their home and now that it would be gone they had nowhere to go. It was a heart wrenching day after all Jasmine had done to get it up and running.

"Yes…quite sad, but look at the bright side of things…you get to return to your regular non-lesbian lives. Surely you have a strong man waiting for you at home…right?" Maleficent looked at each girl and found they were hesitant to respond.

"Let them be Maleficent," Ursula managed, her breathing hurting her like hell. The pain was done, no more needed to be met out.

"They have a right to know what is in store for them Ursula. Oh and for the record signing that also gave you an out from having to work for me. Yes as of now you are all fired."

Belle, Tiana, and Mulan all looked aghast at this bit of news. Of course the nail to the coffin wasn't even all the way in as Maleficent readied her next bomb. She was quite smug in her position and the girls knew they had no way to fight this. Each one took the other's hand and as she spoke they slowly found their defeated feet heading to the door. Whatever Maleficent said was over their shoulders and their heads were trying their best to stay on their shoulders.

"Outside here there is no life for lesbians. We still live in a society that frowns on same sex couples, or don't you read the Toon Chronicles? Best of luck to you girls…you are going to need it." Maleficent cackled as she watched them slowly file out one by one; each girl, for better or worse appeared to wear bravado like attitude as the morning light hit them.

"Well played Maleficent…now I suppose you want me to hand over the deed to the place right?" I can't hold out much longer, she figured, and judging by her wounds she can't either. I can wait till both of us fall down unconscious, but, it wouldn't mean matters suddenly disappear.

"The rules of battle are binding Ursula, you know as well as I that the winner gets all the glory. The Magic Lamp now belongs to me."

Ursula hated herself for being so weak and yet perhaps Maleficent had a point about her. This was not her place, being with good, she needed to return home and be evil. Handing over the deed she watched the green filled delight fill Maleficent's eyes. Leaving the Magic Lamp she heard the door clang shut echoing in her heart. Jasmine was still recuperating from her father's death and reaching her was out of the question. I hope you can forgive me in time Jasmine, she thought. Bowing her head she dragged her tentacles along with her to the nearest hospital. In time she would be home so there was no immediate rush. Maleficent had finally won.


	3. Chapter 3 Jasmine's heart

CH.3: Jasmine's heart

**Authors note: **You remember Elise right? Well to refresh your memory Jasmine slept with her the night Aladdin went bonkers in the club. Anyway Jasmine does not know her beloved club was taken down by the cruel Maleficent. She is busy mourning her father's loss...right? Anyway this is the final chapter in Part Two. Hope you enjoy.

Sweat poured down Jasmine's skin as she rubbed her pelvis into her partner's. Laying on top of her she stared down into her loving eyes as they met each other in a loving thrust. The passion was intense and it was her first lesbian experience. The two were naked and proper precautions were made where no one could get a free show of their exchange. Jasmine was the dominant one as she let her lower lips mingle with her guest. Smiling wickedly she enjoyed seeing the girl moan and cry out with each meeting their clits exchanged.

"Uhhh…ohhh…Jasmine…" The girl was loud and her fingers linked with Jasmine's as she rode her hard. Their pelvises were intimate as they met and performed what could only be described as a deep kiss of forbidden lips.

Jasmine kissed the girl and sped up her pace grinding into her. Their juices were already mingling and as she reached her orgasm she pulled from the kiss. "I'm coming…oh god…yes…yes…"

"Ohhhhh!" The girl yelled as she came. Their pubic hair was plastered together as their cum clung to one another. Her hair was matted all around her and her eyes felt ready to collapse. "Jasmine…that was amazing…"

Jasmine grinned and nuzzled into her face. "Thanks for being patient with me," she said, her crotch rubbing against her teasingly. Watching the girl squirm she slowly got off her and shook her rump before laying on her back.

"I understand running a club can be exhausting," the girl noted, her hands going behind her head. "You don't need to explain to me-."

"I know I don't…but I want to Elise." She said the name affectionately. Elise was not of royal blood like her but she did live in the neighborhood. Her parents were rich and ran a nice club in this part of town. She had frequented it a lot so it was natural the two became friends. Of course once she found out she was a lesbian she was struggling to come to terms with it. Elise happened to be one a bit longer so when she confided in her it made things easier.

Elise was beautiful with long brunette hair and eyes of violet. She had a perky figure that matched her outlook on life and she was a student. Sitting up on one elbow she gazed at the naked form of her partner. "Jasmine…does anyone know about me?"

Jasmine turned on her side and felt guilt ride her body. It pained her to say this to one she loved but there was no easy way of going about it. "Some do, or at least they think they do. For most of the people that saw it was simply another girl getting a taste of the Princess in the back room. You didn't exactly frequent the place a lot for people to recognize you."

Elise giggled at that and traced lazy circles around her stomach. "My parents raised me conservatively so I wouldn't end up in the east part of town. They couldn't really contain my lesbianism and my curiosity got the better of me when I chanced a visit that night. I didn't know it was a make it or break it night though," she smiled.

"Yes…well I guess you were my lucky charm then," Jasmine reached over and pulled her partner on top of her and stared up into her eyes. "You know you are my anchor right?"

"Yes…and you are my sea for without it I would have no home," Elise responded with a wry grin working on her lips. Lowering down she placed a soft peck on her lips and stared deeply into her brown eyes. "Have you thought about what you would do…if there were no magic lamp?"

Jasmine sighed and struggled with an immediate answer, and why? She was living a perfect life before moving here and had the man of her dreams. Everything was perfect in Agrabah and once settled down in Toon Town and the House of Mouse closing all hell broke loose. Going back to Agrabah was out of the question and being a film actress meant big studio types using her body to sell the film to audiences with promise of exposed flesh. Jessica Rabbit said it was just the way she was drawn and she concurred.

"I can understand how serious the question is and you don't need to come up with an immediate response," Elise noted the concentration and hoped her words weren't too late.

"Its alright. I have realized running a club of the Magic Lamp's magnitude can be more than one or two people can handle. Tell you what Elise, if this doesn't work how about we go into business together? We have the money and perhaps Maleficent will stop chasing me-."

"I don't really have a head for business," Elise smiled weakly, her hair falling before her face. "I would just be happy to see you more often than late." Kissing her again she enjoyed her taste and soon the two were locked deep in an intense embrace. The two fought for dominancy as their tongues entwined in their cavern mouths where no light was permitted. Their saliva trailed on their tongues as they pulled briefly back from the kiss.

"So…does this mean we're dating now?" Jasmine asked. Wearing a shy blush she waited for Elise's response while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…I think it does," Elise winked. Gaining advantage of the situation she rolled Jasmine over so she was underneath her then. Changing position she was now south of her mouth and staring down at her black pubic hair and lower lips of her body.

"You have a naughty mind Elise…so don't keep me waiting," Jasmine warned. She held Elise's hips and guided her mouth up to her pussy. Licking tentatively at her nub of a clit she began to wake it up to its perky self. Hearing the moans from her girlfriend she captured the clit in her mouth and began to pull on it.

"Oh god…too soon…Jasmine…" Her face was flustered at how quickly Jasmine reached her weak point and decided to push forward. Leading her tongue into the folds of her pussy she listened to Jasmine's squeak of protest from her other end.

She isn't one to hold back, Jasmine thought, in that case time to push her over the edge. Jasmine submerged herself into her girlfriend's pussy and nuzzled into it affectionately. She felt Elise's walls close in around her tongue and she played with her clit harder. The two were bobbing in rthym when their orgasm shook their very bodies. Their juices splattered onto their faces in close vicinity sending some trickling down their chins. Jasmine drank up what she could and felt her heart racing in her chest.

"You sure know…how to bring a girl over the edge…Princess," Elise panted. Feeling Jasmine roll off of her she felt her hair matted down all around her. "Jasmine…have you decided what to do with your family home?"

Jasmine sat up and gave her girlfriend a good long hard look. "I plan on keeping it, if that is what you are getting at. My home is there and that is all there is to it-."

"I didn't mean any offense," Elise defended, "I was merely asking what your plans were with the house, not the whole long run deal. The main reason I ask is, well, I was wondering if you needed some company-."

"Elise while I appreciate all you have done for me…I am not ready yet to have anyone move in with me. Plus, isn't it my job to do the inviting?" Jasmine found her voice getting an edge and soon realized; after seeing her girlfriend's shocked look, she was losing it.

"I am sorry I asked. I think we might need some time apart so you can decide what it is you exactly want."

Jasmine read the hurt in her eyes and wanted to hold her and make things better. Of course that wasn't going to happen today so she gathered up her clothing. "Elise…I am sorry-."

"Keep telling yourself that…and when you get to your work ask yourself if all your wishes have came true." Elise watched her girlfriend leave and threw herself onto her pillows. I can't believe I threw out my girlfriend, she fretted, will this bite me in the ass later?

Jasmine held herself as she walked the lonely streets. She felt like clouds had gathered over her and the sun had no particular liking of her to help out. Her face was still lit up after her sex with Elise and as she found herself in the east part of town she found the streets deserted. Drawing closer to her work she found a crowd gathered in front of the Magic Lamp. "What is going on?"

"The Magic Lamp is closed due to new management," a girl said.

Jasmine cast her a curious look and when she pointed up she saw the familiar neon lights were shut off. Pushing her way through the crowd she found chains around the entrance and off to the side she saw Ursula wearing a jacket. "Ursula…what is the meaning of this?"

Ursula looked off and tightened her jacket around her. The deal that had gone down wasn't just some nightmare…it was reality at its worse. Feeling Jasmine's eyes upon her she heaved a defeated sigh. "I take it your break went well?"

Jasmine was embarrassed as she knew Ursula could read her like a book. In fact after the Aladdin encounter she confided in Ursula of her feelings for the brunette she slept with. The fact her skin was all lit up was also an indicator she was doing more then grieving for her lost father. "Yes…the funeral was quite lovely. All my father's friends from Agrabah came and even Aladdin showed, though distant he was, he still had kind words to say of him."

"Your break was meant for grieving Jasmine…not sleeping around with the girl you banged in the club! It is because you were gone that matters got worse and at the loss of a battle the deed was handed over to Maleficent herself-."

"Wait…are you telling me Maleficent is behind this?" Jasmine was enraged and her hands were in tight fists at her sides. "How could this happen?"

"Maleficent took advantage of your absence to challenge me for the deed of the place…along with your incompetence signed in agreement by all working parties. Those girls wouldn't give up on you…and they got fired in the end. I had no choice but to hand over ownership to her…and now…it looks like we are all out of jobs."

"Ursula how could you do this to me?" Jasmine walked up to her and raised her hand ready to slap her. Suddenly she felt her hand ensnared in a tentacle and her face was wrought with hurt.

"I did this…oh no dear…I gave my all to keep this place from true evil. Maleficent plans on making this place for evil to hang out. I hope you enjoy your new life, I really do. I will be heading back under the sea and the girls have returned to their other jobs hoping to get full time instead of their part time. Our partnership is over…so as a favor to you…I will not hit you in front of these people."

True to her word Ursula let go of her hand. Watching the sea witch head off she felt remorse over her actions. Seeing all the girls lost and confused she realized her mistake in seeking comfort through sex rather than her original goal of helping those around her. She admitted since hooking up with Elise her judgment had been off and she showed up less than her usual track record of spot on earliness. Hearing a pop of electricity she turned around and saw the crowd part as Maleficent strode through.

"Well well…if it isn't the absentee former owner of the Magic Lamp. Tell me Jasmine…was she worth it?" Maleficent smiled at her and looked up at the sign of the place. "Tsk tsk, this sign must go immediately!"

"No…don't you dare do that!" Jasmine raced at the sorceress only to feel her body wracked with intense pain all over. Held in her position she watched helplessly as her sign fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

"You have lost the battle Princess…return to your home and think of what to do with your life. My business with you is over and you can rest easy knowing I won't be after anything else you do. As for the lot of you…if you know what is good for you, well, you will keep your distance from this part of town for it is now run by evil…and only evil shall enter these premises."

Jasmine fell to her knees and held her arm as the pain still resided in there. Watching the crowd head off she stood on shaky legs and her tears flooded her face. "Maleficent…you may have won the battle…but the war is just about to begin!"

"I look forward to it." Maleficent cackled as she disappeared in a green rush of flames leaving Jasmine alone and broken.

"The Magic Lamp is far from done yet!" Jasmine yelled. Rain began to fall and as night set in Jasmine began her plans for war against Maleficent.

To Be Continued

In

Wish Fulfilled part three: The Magic Lamp Reborn

The end of the prequel is near


End file.
